Standard scalpel handles with flat gripping arrangements do not provide contoured gripping surfaces to keep the index finger, thumb and middle finger in place. Moreover, standard scalpel handles with flat body handle gripping arrangements can lead to slippage of the fingers onto the blade or an uncontrolled rolling between the fingers.
Many innovative scalpel handle designs have been implemented in order to address issues related to ergonomic requirements of a scalpel grip. Thus, there have been several scalpel designs to address the protection of the scalpel user from the danger of the sharp blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,754 to Shackelford, Sr. et al describes a retractable blade mounted on a blade holder mechanism housed within a cover housing. The blade holder mechanism includes a resilient spring clip that is biased against the sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,382 to George et al comprises a retractable scalpel device with two releasable latching elements. When the scalpel blade is in an extended position, each releasable latching element is accessible for depression by finger pressure to cause retraction of the extended blade. The releasable latching elements are located on opposite edges (top and bottom) of a cover housing and about halfway along its length. The releasable latching elements must be depressed at the same time for the extended scalpel blade to be retracted into the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,317 B2 to Kanodia et al comprises a disposable guarded surgical scalpel, which includes a handle with a blade fixed to it and a sliding mounted guard. When the scalpel is in use, the guard is moved to a retracted position where the blade is exposed: the guard locks in this position. When not in use the guard is moved to an extended position where the blade is covered. The guard has grooves on the outer surface to provide a better grip for the surgeon.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D101,325 to Brown is directed to a new, original and ornamental design for a scalpel. The design is characterized by the configuration of the handle wherein the walls and upper edge are transversely grooved or serrated in conjunction with the tapering beveled upper and lower edges.
U.S. D535,749 attributable to Yaniv et al depicts an ornamental design for a scalpel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,050 to Webb is directed to a rubber sleeve for use over a scalpel handle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D457,630 S to Lehtonen is directed to a scalpel handle which makes no provision for indentations for the positioning of the fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,754 to Ziemer is directed to the alignment of a scalpel blade without the necessity for eye contact. To achieve this object the invention proposes a handle region comprising three lateral faces, which are disposed such that a cross section with a triangular envelope results for the handle region, and at least one of the lateral faces is provided with tactile identifying features. The triangular envelope of the cross section of the handle region facilitates a proper holding of the scalpel blade holder between middle finger, thumb and index finger, the scalpel blade holder and thus the scalpel fixed thereto being able to assume only three different rotational states about the center axis of the handle region of the scalpel blade holder, with respect to the fingers. The limitation in movement to only three rotational states allows the user to determine the alignment of the scalpel blade holder and of the scalpel affixed thereto via his fingers by means of his sense of touch. The handle has an arc-triangular shape. The rounded corners contribute to a better grip, and in addition prevent the user from hurting himself on the corners or damaging protective gloves, and do not need to be dimensioned as big as tactile identifying features designed as recesses.
US Patent Application 2006/0041266 to Sullivan et al comprises a distal section of a surgical scalpel handle which has an enlarged finger pressure section. This section is about one third of the length of the entire handle and has small protrusions at its right and left sidewalls. The finger pressure section has a slight bottom curvature and an indentation at its top face. The indentation is as wide and long as a pad of an adult index finger i.e. the pad from the tip of the index finger to the first knuckle. The top face of the finger pressure section is wider than the top face of the body section. The body section of the handle is triangular. The right side face and the left side face form a “V,” or an acute angle of 20-60 degrees having a tip line.
Flat or triangular shaped devices are not comfortable for the user, as these handles do not sufficiently cater to the ergonomic requirements of a grip. Flat body handles provide textured gripping surfaces for the fingers, but are too small or too narrow to grip comfortably for extended periods of time, or once gripped restrict the free movement of the hand. Furthermore, flat body handle gripping arrangements can only be used basically in one position without the danger of slippage or rolling between the fingers accompanied by the risk of consequent injury to the user or the patient. Grips having triangular cross-sections may present an ease of orientation positioning, however, they fall short of providing ergonomically comfortable working solutions. One edge of the triangular shaped device can dig into a user's finger.
While alleviating many of the problems related to efficiently using a scalpel, such as positioning and maintaining a desired grip, the grips disclosed in the prior art do not address the need to minimize the fatigue due to the need to adjust relative position of fingers and maintain an assured operational control and alignment of the scalpel blade during surgery, and, furthermore, these grips do nothing to eliminate the need for additional personnel to maintain whatever mechanical, or sanitary features of the prior art.